


Kiss With a Fist

by icycas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Angst, Blood and Injury, Boxer Dream, Boxer Sapnap, Boxers, Dirty Talk, Dom Sapnap, Enemy Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, NSFW, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn With Plot, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Smut, Top Sapnap, dom dream, dtao3, top dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icycas/pseuds/icycas
Summary: The two largest rivals in the boxing world are finally facing off in the most anticipated fight of the century, but a history of bad blood between Sapnap and Dream has driven both boys over the edge, causing them to battle each other outside of the ring to prove who is worthy of coming out on top.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 52
Kudos: 277





	Kiss With a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Please don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about explicitly. This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Please don't harass anyone in this fic about pairings or their sexuality – I recognize that Dream and Sapnap are both straight; this is just self indulgence. If either of them ever state that this type of content makes them uncomfortable, I will delete my work.

"How are you two feeling for the biggest match of the season?"

Dream leaned into the mic, glancing at his opponent to his left. "I'm pretty confident. I know Sapnap has trained very hard for today, and I'm looking forward to seeing his skills close up."

Sapnap side-eyed the other boy as he wrinkled his nose. The Texan couldn't be more annoyed that he was facing Dream after all these years, and the other boy had the _audacity_ to put on a pretty face for the press. It fucking _pissed_ Sapnap off to see him smile and act as if they're friendly, especially since the last time they spoke, Dream had made it very clear he never wanted to see Sapnap again.

"Very well spoken, thank you Dream! Sapnap, how are you feeling?" the man asked, gleaming with the most plastic expression the caramel haired boy had ever seen. 

"I think someone needs to knock this asshole down a peg," Sapnap bit out. 

Dream's smile dropped at that, his previously friendly demeanor erased. "What's your fucking problem?" the taller boy said, covering the mic so that only Sapnap could pick it up.

"HAH, that's so fucking RICH coming out of _your_ mouth, Dream. You know what my problem is. It's you," the other boy snapped out, shooting up from his seat. Security quickly surrounded Sapnap, afraid for things to get too physical before the real fight even started. The sea of photographers and press lost it; clicks and microphones flooded the area, trying to get a piece of the action to monopolize for themselves. Everything, everyone, pissed Sapnap off. The boy was a known hothead, but for a good reason.

"Get the fuck off of me, I'm not a rabid dog," the Texan gritted out, pushing the security off of him as he stormed out of the room.

Returning to his corner of the locker room, Sapnap began to angrily rip the athletic tape to wrap around his bruised knuckles. This whole industry is fucked. Assholes like Dream, who put up a front for fans, but acted like an arrogant prick to those behind the scenes, was why Sapnap started boxing in the first place. Sapnap wanted to wipe the smirk off their face and teach them that pure talent can be overtaken by hard work. 

_I need to win this fight. I need to prove him wrong. He thinks I'm worth nothing? Then I'll show him that there's something less than nothing. I'll show him the lowest pit on this godforsaken Earth, and shove him in._

The boxer got up from the bench, standing tall. Finishing up his hand wraps, Sapnap made his way backstage. The motion of preparation went like clockwork: headgear, check, mouthpiece, check, sparring gloves, check. His coach gave out a pep talk that always had the same underlying message (win). At this point, Sapnap had filtered out the rambling disguised to be inspirational to simply be the same stale speech repeated ad nauseam.

Walking through the parted crowd, the team made their way to the ring. From across the stadium, Sapnap could see Dream's face construed in thought. The blonde was known for how intense he became before every fight, dismissing his entire crew so that he could be alone until the match ended.

Climbing into his corner, Sapnap stretched his shoulders. Feeling the adrenaline kick in, the boy tried to steady his breathing, making his way to the center where the referee stood.

"You two ready?" The two boys nodded in response. "Touch gloves, gentlemen," the man said. Looking down at the black and lime green gloves, Sapnap reluctantly brought up his own black and orange gloves to tap the other boy's outreached fist. 

Dream cracked his neck, backing up to his corner of the ring. _This is my fight to win,_ he told himself.

Light on his feet, Sapnap shuffled to the center, blocking his face with his arms. Dream mimicked the motion, waiting for Sapnap to throw the first punch. Unlike the taller boy, Sapnap was much more offensive with his techniques, and almost always tried to get the first punch to knock his opponent off their feet right away. He depended on heavy and slower punches to throw off the other fighter as soon as possible to secure a win. Dream, being able to read Sapnap's body language like a book, took on a constant defensive position, focusing on blocking and dodging, and only attacking when the opportunity arose.

As predicted, Sapnap went in for a heavy hook, hoping to land an immediate knockout, but Dream was able to dodge the strike easily. The uninterrupted momentum triggered Sapnap to stumble a little, causing the balls of his feet to lift off the floor slightly. This was all the advantage Dream needed. Shifting, the freckled boy went in for a counterpunch, slamming his fist across the Texan's cheek. The hit had surprised Sapnap, but he quickly recovered, pivoting to get a corkscrew punch directly between Dream's two arms protecting his face. The blow landed, slashing the boy's lip open from the friction. Spitting out the blood collecting in his mouth, Dream went in for an uppercut from Sapnap's exposed stomach, but the boy realized and jumped back. 

_He's gotten better… but he still isn't good enough,_ Dream thought to himself. 

When the chestnut haired boy jumped back to defend his stomach, he inadvertently screwed himself over. If the boy had just hopped back, he could have kept the block around his face while dodging the hit. If he had only blocked his stomach, then Dream wouldn't have time to recover another hit, and Sapnap could quickly get a hit in, but the boy did both, creating a worse situation for himself. Doing both offensive maneuvers allowed for the green eyed boy to focus on his exposed face. The blonde quickly slid to close the distance between them, seeing the opportunity before sucker-punching the other boy right in the eye. The power just about knocked Sapnap out, but he forced himself to get it together.

The pair were toe to toe at this point, neither one wanting to back down. Sapnap had too much to lose here, and he was letting their history affect him. Each punch was packed with passion, years of pent up frustration and anger, and every hit that landed sent a rush of dopamine through him. The pain pulsing on his face only stirred him on – it was infectious – causing Sapnap to get lost in the sensation as he imagined knocking Dream down.

Dream believed he had the brawl in the bag, and his fighting was starting to reflect his ego. The boy was flying too close to the sun, trying out riskier maneuvers to experiment and show off. There was nothing graceful about the fight, but onlookers could have confused Dream's movements for dancing due to how careless and light his feet were against the mat.

Getting cocky, Dream yelled over the screaming crowd to Sapnap. "You fight with too much emotion, that's why you always lose."

"You fight with none at all, which is why I'm going to win," the other boy growled. He shifted his weight into his first step, before lifting his right foot and turning quickly to roundhouse kick Dream's exposed side when the taller boy went in for a jab. The kick knocked the wind out of Dream, knocking him to his knees. 

_I'll make you regret ever meeting me,_ Sapnap thought to himself as he winded up to knock the ever-loving shit out of Dream. 

"TIME!" the referee called, shoving an arm between the two boxers, saving Dream by the bell. The boys separated, walking to their respective corners. The brunette sat, letting the staff ice his now bruised eye, and thought about how bad he wanted to have ended the match with Dream bloody on the floor. When the sound of the bell rang again, both boys got up to return to the game. 

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO MEAN IT'S A DRAW?" Sapnap yelled at the referee. 

"You better back up there if you don't want to get DQed, tough guy. It was a majority draw. You two were at stalemate throughout all the matches. Sure, you dominated the first round, but anyone with eyes could see that Dream came back and only fought harder. You're _lucky_ it's a draw. 

_Lucky._ If Sapnap heard one more person tell him he was lucky, he would deck them on the spot.

"Luck? I got here because I fucking worked for it. That asshole over there? You can pin his talent on luck, but not me," The boy responded, furious. 

"Just back off, hothead. You're acting as if I just got good overnight. I had to train just as hard as everyone else here to get to where I am," Dream said, matching the other boy's irritation.

The tan boy wanted to tear Dream apart at the moment. "You got to where you are because you tore down your own friends to succeed," Sapnap said lowly.

"You better watch what you say," the taller boy said lowly, tone threatening enough to warn the other boy not to overstep the line.

"Break it up! I will suspend you both if you lay a finger on each other right now. Go backstage."

The pair begrudgingly separated. Storming off into the empty locker room, Sapnap slammed his fist into one of the lockers, the sound of reverberated metal shaking through the air. Cupping his scraped knuckles, the boy collapsed onto the bench, gritting his teeth. At the sound of the metal door creaking open, the boxer looked up.

"What a sight for sore eyes," Dream said sarcastically, walking over to his duffle bag.

"So which judge did you manipulate to get that tie?" Sapnap asked with a smile full of malice. 

"Don't make shit up. You think you're the only one upset at the tie? Separate your emotions from your job."

"Me? Ironic considering, if I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who couldn't separate your pride from your job," the Texan said, looking up to the boy in front of him. "Actually, if my memory serves correct, and it hasn't proven me wrong since, _you_ were the coward that couldn't sort out his emotions and useless arrogance, which lead to George leavi-"

"Finish that sentence, I fucking dare you," Dream growled, stepping closer to the sitting boy. Sapnap only stared up smugly. 

"Which led to you losing all your friends and even your _boyfriend_."

Winding up to punch the sitting boy, Dream clenched his fist. Right before he could make contact, Sapnap caught the fist and pushed the boy against the lockers. 

"So predictable. _Now_ who's the one fighting with emotions?" The tan boy asked, sneering.

"Shut up. Keep his name out your mouth," the taller boy snapped, baring his teeth like a rabid wolf.

"That's it, let it all out. Now you get to feel just an ounce of how I felt when you fucked me over, "the bearded boy replied condescending, moving forward, so their faces were only inches apart.

Suddenly, Dream grinned as he recalled a particular memory. Closing the distance between them, Dream captured Sapnap's lips in a rough kiss, teeth clashing. The bearded boy was stunned for a second, but as Dream licked against his lips, Sapnap quickly adjusted, opening his mouth to let the other boy slip his tongue in. The kiss was heated and filled with a fit of passionate anger – teeth scraped against each other, tongues intertwined, puffs of hot air dissipated into the humid locker room. All the while, bruised and calloused hands trailed over exposed skin.

"Isn't this what you wanted all those years back?" Dream teased. "How does it feel to finally get a taste of what you were chasing back then?"

"After that night? Everything about you is bitter to me now."

Reaching a hand down to palm the Texan through his loose shorts, Dream grinned. "Then why are you enjoying this so much?"

"Maybe because you're palming me, you fucking idiot," Sapnap responded gravelly before reaching his hand down to mimic Dream's movements. The taller boy moaned as he leaned into the touch, resting his forehead against the cold metal locker behind Sapnap. 

"Fuck…" Dream whispered in a rumbling tone as he pushed the other boxer's shorts down to expose his half hard cock.

Bringing his hand up, Dream ran his thumb along Sapnap's lower lip, brushing against his pearly teeth. "Lick them."

"Are you stupid? Over your dead body," the shorter boy scowled.

"You always need it your way," the blonde scoffed, suddenly grabbing Sapnap's cock with his dry and rough hand, causing him to whine and push Dream away.

"What? You didn't want to wet them."

Annoyed at the uncomfortable sensation, Sapnap ripped down Dream's shorts and grabbed his length with his own rugged palm. The shorter boy was surprised to see that Dream was already leaking.

"You're wet like a _girl,_ " Sapnap whispered hotly against Dream's ear. 

Not wanting to respond to the petty insult, Dream stopped stroking the length to rub circles around the other boy's tip, earning a weak whine from Sapnap. Dream smiled smugly as precum coated his fingers.

Catching the conceited expression, Sapnap removed his hand to push against the boy who was enshrouding him, flipping their position so that the Dream's back was pressed flush against the lockers.

Sapnap leaned over to bite Dream's ear. "Put your hand back and finish what you started."

"If you want it so bad, then fuck into my hand like the dog you are," Dream grinned, loosening his grip to entice the other boy. Sapnap growled but complied nevertheless. Thrusting up against Dream, the Texan steadied his hands on the lockers. The deep moans reverberating inside the empty locker room caused Dream to heat up. However, he would never admit the effect Sapnap's breathy moans and whines had on him. The blonde watched as the other boy used his hand as a sex toy, thrusting up with vigor as he pleasured himself. 

"Does it feel good to get off by my hand?" Dream asked in a snide tone.

"Shut… Up…" Sapnap snapped back breathlessly as he pulled out of the taller boy's grasp to hold both of their hard cocks in his hand. The sensation of Dream's dripping cock against his own felt so good that the boxer thought he would melt. Tightening his hand, he began to jerk them both off quickly. The sight of the freckled boy grinding his dick back up with force was enough to drive Sapnap over the edge. Crying out, the light oak haired boy stilled his hand at the base of both cocks as his length pulsed, spilling cum onto Dream.

"Shit…" Dream moaned, moving over to take the lead. Wrapping his hands around his own and Sapnap's throbbing member, the green eyed boy started a ruthless pace, not caring that Sapnap had just cum. Writhing from overstimulation, Sapnap tried to push the boy off, but Dream kept at it, chasing his own orgasm. 

"Take it off," the Texan whined weakly.

Not wasting any more time, Dream came as he fucked into his hand through his orgasm. Sapnap watched with amazement at how much cum was now coating the two of them.

"How does it feel to cum because of me?" the taller boy whispered, trying to catch his breath as he pulled Sapnap's head back by his hair. 

"Get the fuck off of me," Sapnap responded with disgust, pulling away from the grip. Shoving Dream away, the boxer grabbed his towel and wiped the cum coating his torso off. The boy felt ashamed of what just happened and was even more pissed that he enjoyed it so much. "You got what you want, didn't you? Just leave me alone now."

Dream just crossed his arms. "You're acting like you didn't like it."

Letting his pride get in the way, Sapnap whipped back around and got back into the boy's personal space. "Get out of my face. I never want to fucking see you again after today."

Putting his shirt back on, Sapnap grabbed his belongings before making his way out. The boxer slammed the locker room door shut, leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts.

Dream threw his head back against the locker in exasperation, rubbing his face with his hands. "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never watched a boxing match in my life, so sorry if there are inaccuracies. I did do some research when writing the fight scene, tho
> 
> Also this was super fun for me to write! I'm starting to see a pattern with my favorite fics to write... anyways! I want to do a second chapter expanding on the conflict in this chapter, but I think that I'm gonna have to put it on the back burner for now.


End file.
